


The Intern

by Lynx22281



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assistant Castiel, Boss Dean, Castiel in Panties, It's a Terrible Life verse, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Sam is Sam Winchester in this story 'cause he's a lawyer not an IT guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the new interns to start their summer jobs at Sandover Bridge & Iron, Inc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from http://tigerboydean.tumblr.com/.

Sam stopped in the doorway of Dean’s office, catching himself from calling out a greeting when he noticed the Director of Sales and Marketing was talking to someone.  A quick glance around the room revealed no other person in the room.  Dean smiled when he saw Sam in the doorway and pointed to his earpiece before motioning him into the office as he kept talking to the person on the other end of the line. 

 

"Martha, I need that presentation piece ready by tomorrow afternoon so Anderson can take it to the convention in Vegas."  Dean made a show of rolling his eyes in Sam's direction.  He flapped his fingers against his thumb and mouthed " _Blah...blah...blah.._." as the tall man snickered and took a seat on the leather couch against the side wall.

 

"Now, Martha.  You guys have had the final drafts since the 6th of March.  It's June 2nd.  You've had more than enough time to get the job done.  Anderson can't take the old packets with him next week.  Potential clients need our most current information."  He was quiet for a few minutes before straightening up in his seat with a triumphant smirk, obviously pleased with the turn of the conversation with one of his underlings.  "Thanks, doll.  I knew I could depend on you."

 

Dean grinned and pulled his the earpiece from his ear.  "Hey, Winchester.  What brings you by?"

 

"Dude, did you forget what today is?"

 

He frowned and opened up his Outlook calendar.  He had a lunch meeting with a client at 12:30 and a team meeting to discuss the Lansing project at 3.  There was nothing spectacularly thrilling about either one of them.  The lunch meeting wasn’t even at a restaurant he liked – client’s choice today.  "Your birthday was like a month ago.  So it’s not that.”

 

Sam laughed.  "Nah.  It's intern orientation day."

 

"Riiight."  Dean's green eyes lit up with interest.  Today was Sandover’s annual orientation for the summer interns, bright young minds fresh from the most prestigious colleges and universities across the country.  A few of them were new graduates hoping to get a foot in the door for employment with the company, but most of them were still working their way through bachelor degrees and using the experience to pad their resumes for grad school.  "How many interns is legal getting this year?  Last year, nearly all of them went to you bastards."

 

"Just two.  One’s from Stanford and one’s from Cornell, picked 'em myself," he said proudly.

 

Dean chuckled.  "Pretty?"

 

"Dean, I'm not shallow like you."  Sam pulled a bitchface.  “The one from Cornell was a congressional page last summer and the one from Stanford interns with Crowley and Roman in Palo Alto during the school year."

 

"Wanna go grab a coffee?" Dean asked as he saved the document he had been working on before his phone call down to the minions in printing department.

 

"You haven't replaced Rhonda yet?"

 

"She's coming back when her maternity leave is over.  It's too much trouble to bother training a temp.  Celeste is doing a decent job filling in, but she’s got more than enough to do, so I'm not going to make her go get me coffee.  Besides, if we go down to the Starbucks on the corner, we can swing by the auditorium and get a peek at the fresh meat."

 

Sam snorted as he stood up from the couch.  "Aren't you getting a little old to go after interns?"

 

With a lascivious grin, Dean pushed back from his desk and walked over to the coat rack to grab his suit jacket.  "A man can look, can't he?"

 

*****

 

"Mr. Smith?"

 

Dean punched the intercom button on his desk phone.  "Yeah, Celeste?"

 

"Mr. Adler's on his way to your office."

 

"Thanks.  Hey, will you see if the print shop has finished those presentation packets yet?"  He straightened a couple of stacks of reports on his desk, making sure their bottom edge aligned precisely with the edge of the desk.  He didn’t mind keeping work spread out over his desktop, but he preferred for everything to be neatly organized.  No one could ever accuse him of being a slob.

 

"Sure thing."

 

Two minutes later, his boss headed straight into his office barely bothering to knock. 

 

"Mr. Adler, what brings you to this side of the building?" Dean said congenially as he rounded his desk to offer his hand to the vice president over his division.

 

"Brought you a little present, Dean-o."  The balding man gave him an oily smile as they shook hands.  He glanced over his shoulder and motioned to the young man lingering in the doorway.  "This here is Castiel Milton.  He just graduated from Princeton and he'll be your intern for the summer."

 

Dean swept his gaze over the new guy.  He was tall and lanky, but definitely not a wilting flower.  Dean imagined he was likely a swimmer or a tennis player, maybe he ran cross-country.  He wore dark slacks with a matching waistcoat over a white button down shirt and cobalt blue tie.  His dark hair was messy, but not unstylishly so.  Wire-rimmed glasses were perched on his nose.  The glare of the overhead light in the lenses obscured his eyes until he stepped further into the room and Dean discovered his new intern had blue eyes that were nearly the same electric blue as his tie. 

 

"Castiel, this is Dean Smith our Director of Sales and Marketing.  He's a fast mover in the company.  Maybe he'll share some of his secrets with you."  Alder laughed and pounded the kid so hard between his shoulder blades that he almost unbalanced him.

 

Castiel stumbled forward and offered his hand out to Dean.  His voice was startlingly gruff for someone in his early twenties.   "Mr. Smith.  It's an honor to work with you."

 

Dean shook the young man's hand and gave him his most charming smile, not missing the way Castiel cast an appraising look over him.  "Welcome to Sandover, Castiel."

 

*****

 

Turned out that a degree from an Ivy League school didn't automatically guarantee that someone was a Sales and Marketing genius.  It didn't take much more than a week to learn that schmoozing clients and sealing deals wasn't Castiel's forte.  He couldn't make small talk, couldn't set a nervous client at ease, and couldn’t gently bend a hesitant client into a decision.  He just didn’t have the right personality for a salesman.  His best interaction with a client so far had been during a meeting with an aggressive client who wasn't happy with a proposal; Castiel had just silently stared the man down until somehow the client ended up talking himself into accepting the deal.  Awkward was a bit of an understatement when used to describe Castiel. 

 

Finally Dean was tired of hearing his team complain about their intern and his inability to make nice with the clients.  Before the end of the month, he called Castiel into his office.

 

A light knock sounded on the office door.  "You wanted to see me, Mr. Smith?"

 

Dean looked up from the report he was proofreading and smiled at Castiel, gesturing towards the pair of chairs set in front of his desk.  "Yeah.  Come in and have a seat."

 

Castiel perched on the edge of a chair with his hands folded calmly in his lap.

 

Dean had to admit the kid seemed to have nerves of steel.  He didn't fidget or scan the room.  He just turned those big blue eyes towards his boss and waited patiently for whatever was coming.  Even Dean's veteran employees had a hard time hiding their discomfort whenever they had to step into his office for a private, unexpected meeting. 

 

"Castiel, we're glad to have you here at Sandover."

 

"I'm happy to be here, sir.  Sandover is a great company to work for."  There was little enthusiasm behind the words. 

 

Dean guessed that this internship hadn't been Castiel's first choice or that maybe somebody had pressured him into taking it.  Whatever the reason, Dean wasn't going to delve into it.  It wasn't any of his business why the guy had accepted the position.  The only thing that mattered was that Castiel was there and Dean intended to keep him through the summer as was expected.

 

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush here.  I don't think you're cut out for sales."

 

The young man's shoulders relaxed slightly, though not in defeat.  It was almost though he was glad somebody noticed he wasn’t fitting in and he could stop pretending.

 

"But, I've heard good things from the team about your willingness to help out."  And he had.  While the team complained that Castiel couldn't sell a bag of flour to a baker, they had praised his ability to provide support to the department.  "My assistant is out on leave until September.  I'd like to offer you her position while you're with us, if you're interested.  The pay is the same."

 

Castiel furrowed a brow in confusion.  He was clearly expecting to be let go.  After a moment to recover, he leaned forward, his curiosity peaked at the offer.  "What will the new job entail, sir?" 

 

"Putting together reports, working on the department schedule, organizing meetings and taking minutes.  A lot of stuff would come to you for proofing before coming to me for approval.  You’d help out with whatever administrative stuff needs doing, mostly working directly under me." Dean hoped his face didn't twitch at that last bit. "Sound like something you'd be interested in?"

 

"Yes, sir.  I believe my skills may be better utilized in an administrative position, rather than out with the sales team."  He dropped his eyes briefly and a wry smile curved his lips as he confessed, "Though I will miss going on sales lunches."

 

Dean laughed. "I have my fair share of lunch meetings that you'll be welcome to tag along to."  He stood up from his desk and gestured towards the door.  "C'mon I'll show you to your new desk."

 

*****

 

Two weeks later, Dean wasn't sure if changing Castiel's responsibilities was a good idea or a very, very bad one.  The kid could do the job, hell he was just as good as Rhonda aka the Greatest Executive Assistant on the Whole Damn Planet, but he was turning into an unexpected distraction for Dean. 

 

The assistant's desk was directly outside Dean's office.  The front wall of his office was mostly glass, but blinds could be drawn to give him privacy.  Usually he kept the blinds closed.  Rhonda was a good looking woman, but she was married and Dean wasn't about to ogle some other man's wife every day. 

 

But ever since Castiel took over the position, Dean had kept the blinds open. The desk was situated so that its occupant was facing away from the director's office, giving Dean an excellent view of Castiel's backside.  His intern moved fluidly from task to task, bending and reaching for files in the desk and on the nearby bookcase from his chair.  Dean had a hard time not staring whenever Castiel had to pull files from the big lateral filing cabinet in his own office, and he readily admitted to himself that he loved it when the intern had to bend over to dig through the bottom drawer.

 

Knowing that Castiel would be at his desk to greet him each morning, made Dean all the more eager to show up for work every day.  The kid might not have been able to make a connection with random clients, but he certainly knew how to handle Dean and quickly proved himself more than capable to manage any task or project that Dean threw at him.  Plus, the shy smiles that crossed his pink lips every time Dean praised his work were absolutely priceless.  Those pink lips had been the focal point of several fantasies running through Dean’s head whenever he was in the shower before work or stretched out in bed waiting to fall asleep at night.

 

Dean based his success in sales on his ability to flirt his way through any situation.  He effortlessly flirted with clients and co-workers without them even noticing.  Flirting was just his way to boost someone else's confidence and ego by paying compliments and to influence someone into his way of thinking. 

 

Naturally, he flirted with his new assistant.  Castiel responded with quiet smiles and blushing cheeks; he seemed almost starved for Dean’s attention as though nobody else had ever paid him any special consideration or complemented his work.

 

One hot Friday afternoon near the end of July, Dean sat at his desk munching his way through a spinach salad and responding to a few emails when Castiel returned from lunch with a box of leftovers.  The delicious scent of a juicy, greasy burger wafted into Dean's office and suddenly his salad wasn't nearly as appealing as it had been five minutes ago.  But what made his mouth water even more was the thin strip of red lace that hitched up above the waistline of Castiel's dark slacks when he leaned over to stuff his messenger bag under his desk.  The curve of Castiel’s bottom was something Dean had caught himself staring at more often over the last few days and getting a hint of what was covering that firm ass under his pants only upped the arousal factor.

 

"Holy shit," he whispered on an exhale, feeling his dick give an interested twitch at the sight.  He watched Castiel tuck the tail of his shirt back into his pants and waited for him to throw a coy look over his shoulder, but it never came – he truly didn’t know his boss was watching.  Dean’s brain suddenly lit up with a brilliantly dirty idea.  He jumped up to his feet and headed towards the door, shrugging into his jacket as he went.  "Hey, Cas, I gotta run out for bit.  Hold the fort while I'm gone?"

 

"Ok," Castiel replied grabbing his box of leftovers and crossing the hall to the break room to put his food in the fridge.  If he thought it was weird that Dean was leaving on an unscheduled errand, he didn't mention it.

 

Dean didn’t usually leave the office in the middle of the day unless it was to go to an off-site meeting or out to lunch with a client.  He never went out on personal errands during the workday; he always felt bad about wasting valuable company time when he could be at his desk working.  But, he had to go now or he’d lose his nerve and spend the weekend fantasizing about what might have been.  During the elevator ride down to the parking garage, Dean rationalized that he deserved his full lunch hour just as much as any of his employees and how he spent that hour was his own business.

 

Luck was on his side when he found a parking spot directly in front of a particular shop in the quaint retail area on the edge of downtown where trendy boutiques lined shaded sidewalks.  The retro neon sign out front read _Devil’s Playground_.  The windows were blacked out, but decorated with red outlines of flames and cutesy cartoon demons poking each other with fiery tridents.  This was secretly one of his favorite stores, though he never stopped in during the week or during daylight hours for that matter.

 

“Hi! Welcome Devil’s Playground!” A smiling sales girl with a bright orange pixie cut and a pierced eyebrow rounded the counter heading towards him as he entered.  The floors and walls were painted dark red.  There were racks, tables, and counters of sexy lingerie, clothes, and accessories spread out across the sales floor.  One wall was covered in brightly colored packages containing every type of sex toy imaginable.  She gestured towards the merchandise and asked, “Can I help you find something?”

 

“No, but thanks.  Just in to pick up a quick gift,” he replied with a polite smile.  Dean knew his tailored dark gray designer suit looked out of place amongst the latex, leather, and lace, but he zeroed in on exactly what he was looking for as he surveyed the shop.  He walked over to a two-tiered display table laden with a variety of panties that would put Victoria’s Secret to shame.  It didn’t take him long to pick out three different pairs: a simple black lace thong, a pair of white cotton boy shorts with a peephole in the back, and a gorgeous pair of pale pink satin panties edged in black lace that tied at the hips with thin black satin ribbons.

 

When he took them up to the counter to pay, the sales girl looked at him knowingly.  “New relationship?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”  Dean snorted as he handed her his credit card.  _Yeah, so new it doesn’t even exist yet_.  “How’d you guess?”

 

“Black, pink, and white.  A safe staple for any underwear drawer.”  Grinning, she deftly wrapped his purchase in red tissue paper and tucked it in an unlabeled black gift bag with a cartoon devil cutout hanging from one of the handles.  “Good luck, handsome,” she quipped with a wink as she handed his card, receipt, and bag over the counter.

 

“Thanks.”  Smiling, he slipped the receipt in his wallet and stuffed the wallet in his back pocket before heading back to his car.

 

Castiel wasn’t at his desk when Dean returned to the office, which was good.  The whole way up in the elevator Dean had wondered exactly how he was going to give the present to his intern.  He wasn't totally on board with just handing it to the guy.  With Castiel gone, he could leave the black bag sitting in his desk chair, anonymously, and wait for Castiel's reaction.

 

Dean was diligently working ( _hiding_ ) behind his computer monitor when Castiel finally returned from wherever he’d been with a stack of files tucked in the bend of his elbow.  He peeped around the monitor with one eye to watch the dark-haired young man carefully set down the folders at the corner of his desk before picking up the bag from his seat and turning it around to get a look at the cardboard cartoon hanging from the handle.  Dean could hear the tissue paper rustle as Castiel investigated its contents.  The intern suddenly rushed away from his desk, taking the bag with him.

 

Twenty minutes passed before Castiel came back, holding the bag in front of his crotch.  He quietly slipped into his seat, not looking in Dean’s direction, and stuffed the gift into his messenger bag under the desk.  Work was completely forgotten as Dean watched him fidget in his chair.  It was completely uncharacteristic of Castiel to be so twitchy at work.  Dean couldn’t help the smirk that crept up on his mouth as he turned back to his work.

 

The afternoon hours crawled by.  Dean’s mind was definitely elsewhere even though he had tasks to finish up before the weekend.  It took him twice as long as usual to get through his end of the week reports for Adler since he kept staring out the window every ten minutes to watch Castiel wiggle and squirm at his desk.  When six o’clock finally rolled around, Dean had given up on picking through the reports with his customary meticulousness.

 

"Hey, Cas?" Dean called out, not bothering to use the phone since he was pretty sure there wasn’t anybody left on the floor so late on a Friday afternoon.

 

"Yes, sir?"  Castiel immediately sat up straight and still, turning his chair just slightly to look through the glass at Dean.

 

Normally, he wasn’t the dominant one in a relationship, preferring to put himself in somebody else’s hands and give up control for a little while, but that deep _Yes, sir_ from Castiel did something to his insides every time he heard it.  He swallowed before asking, "Everybody gone?"

 

"Yes, sir."  Castiel nodded.

 

It was almost embarrassing how his dick throbbed when Castiel said it again.  Almost. "Can you come here for a minute?" 

 

Dean watched Castiel rise up from the chair and cross the few steps over to the office door.  He stood there patiently waiting for Dean to send him on some end-of-the-day task.

 

"Close the blinds."

 

Castiel's eyes widened briefly before he reached over to tug the cord, shutting the blinds to the floor-to-ceiling window that looked out over the department.

 

"Close the door."

 

Castiel nudged the door with his heel until it clicked softly shut.

 

Dean stood up and walked around the front of his desk.  He leaned back against the edge, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes honed in on thin silver buckle of Castiel’s black leather belt trying to imagine what might hidden beneath.  Castiel stood impassively by the closed door, still patiently waiting for whatever Dean had to say.

 

"Is there something you wanna show me, Cas?"

 

The fidget returned.  The younger man worried his lower lip between his teeth, giving Dean a moment to doubt whether Castiel was on board with where this might be going.  He uncrossed his arms, reaching out placatingly with one hand even though Castiel was on the other side of the office, too far to touch.  But before he could say anything to change course, Castiel’s hands began to fumble with the clasp of his belt and the zipper of his slacks.

 

The first glimpse of pale pink satin hiding under the dark material of Castiel's pants sent a shudder of pure want through Dean.  His dick leapt to attention from the half-hard state it had been in for the last couple of hours.  So, that's what Castiel had been doing after he disappeared from his desk.  A brief flash of the dark-haired intern standing in the men's room trying on the brand new panties Dean had just bought for him crossed Dean's mind and was quickly deposited in his spank bank for later. 

 

Castiel shimmied out of his slacks before carefully folding them to keep the creases crisp and neatly laying them over the back of one of the chairs in front of Dean's desk.  He tugged the knot of his red and black stripped tie loose and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his white dress shirt so he could pull the whole thing over his head, ruffling his hair even more.  Then, he stood straight, hands held behind his back letting Dean have a good long look at him. 

 

And look, Dean did.  None of his fantasies held a candle to the real view in front of him.  His assistant was absolutely the most gorgeous thing he had ever set his eyes on.  Castiel was all smooth lines and compact muscles, wide shoulders and narrow hips, hairless legs and chest.  Definitely a swimmer.  Dean had seen enough of the summer Olympics to recognize a swimmer's body.

 

Dean's gaze zeroed in on the strip of pink satin trimmed in dark lace spanning across Castiel's pelvis, straining against the bulge of his erection.  The tip of his penis, several shades darker than the satin confining it, peeked out above the waistband of the panties.  Dean’s mouth had gone dry, but he managed a raspy whisper, "That's a pretty package you've got there."

 

The corners of Castiel's mouth quirked upward in a pleased smile.

 

"Is it for me?"

 

Castiel stepped over to Dean, taking his hand and placing it at his hip on one of the ribbon ties holding the panties together.  He lowered his eyes to the middle of Dean's chest, blushing prettily at the effect he was having over the older man.  "I'm all yours."

 

Dean reached up, cupping Castiel's cheek and pulling him into a crushing kiss.  His lips were bruising in their enthusiasm and Castiel moaned in response, moving closer to straddle Dean's thigh.  Dean dug his fingertips into the meat of Castiel's hip when he felt the intern's hands at his belt buckle.  Castiel rutted against Dean, slippery satin gliding smoothly along the fine charcoal gray wool of Dean's slacks.  Dean's hand fell away from Castiel's face to palm his cock through the panties.  A wet spot bloomed dark against the pale pink fabric. 

 

Castiel's hands faltered for a moment in their attempt to get into Dean's pants before he succeeded in unhooking the button and pulling down the zipper.  He scrambled to untuck Dean's shirt and push his pants down.  He fell down to his knees, taking the pants with him.  Dean whined at the loss of Castiel's lips, but grinned wolfishly when those lips mouthed at his swollen cock through his tight black Calvins.  Slim fingers tugged down the waistband of his underwear until it was cupped under his balls, his erection boldly jutting out from his body. 

 

Dean watched Castiel study his dick like it was a fine work of art, mapping its ridges and veins with his almost-unnaturally blue eyes.  The pads of Castiel's ink stained fingers ghosted over the velvet soft skin of Dean's shaft causing a rash of goosebumps to erupt over his thighs.

 

"You're the only reason I stayed here," Castiel breathed softly, his lips just barely brushing against Dean's belly as he spoke.  “That day you called me into your office, I was hoping you’d fire me.”

 

Dean groaned when Castiel sucked the head of his cock into his hot mouth.  Castiel’s tongue flicked at his slit, lapping up the precome bubbling to the surface.  Dean threaded his fingers through the mop of messy hair on the top of Castiel’s head, urging him to take more.

 

Castiel pulled back briefly, wrapping one hand around Dean’s drooling dick to give it a firm downward stroke.  “I’m glad you didn’t fire me.”

 

“Me too, baby.  Me…” Dean’s words were cut off when Castiel inhaled his cock all the way down to the root, the head bumping against the back of the Princeton graduate’s throat.  “Shit, Cas!”

 

Castiel sucked cock like he did everything Dean had ever asked him to do – painstakingly, precisely, without complaint, and with a few new ideas thrown in just to impress his boss.

 

After being so worked up thinking about Castiel in panties for most of the afternoon, it didn’t take long before Dean was tugging at Castiel’s hair in warning.  Instead of pulling off, Castiel gripped Dean’s bare thighs with both hands and thrust his head forward again, burying his nose in the thatch of dark curls at the base of Dean’s erection.  Dean tried so hard to keep his eyes trained down on the scene playing out below his waist, but as his orgasm slammed into him, his eyes snapped shut.  With a strangled cry, he erupted down Castiel’s throat.  Castiel wantonly hummed his pleasure around Dean’s cock as he pumped shot after shot of thick come over his tongue.

 

When the bright white sparks flashing behind his eyelids finally stopped and his breathing slowed down, Dean looked down to see Castiel’s head bowed and his shoulders heaving slightly.  He untangled his fingers from Castiel’s hair, sliding one hand down to tilt his assistant’s face up.  A faint flush pinked Castiel’s cheeks as sated blue eyes sleepily blinked up at him.  Dean’s gaze slid further down to where Castiel’s knees were splayed apart on the carpet.  The front of the pink panties were soaked with spunk.

 

“Hot damn,” Dean whispered, thoroughly impressed that Castiel had come completely untouched.

 

Castiel looked down at his own groin and frowned in consternation.  “Oh…those were my new favorites.”

 

“Sweetheart, I’ll buy you more,” Dean chuckled, rubbing his knuckles affectionately over Castiel’s stubbly cheek.  “Where’d you learn to give blowjobs like that?”

 

“How d’you think I passed business school?” Castiel replied with a sly little grin as he stood up and leaned into the vee of Dean’s legs to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

“Mmm,” Dean hummed, pulling his intern closer to his chest.  He ran his hand down Castiel’s backside, palming his firm ass through cool satin.  “I think you need to show me more of that Princeton education back at my loft after dinner.”

 

Castiel’s face lit up at the offer, his smile growing wider. 

 

"Why don't you go put on the thong and then we’ll get out of here for the weekend?” Dean murmured softly, leaning in to suck a bruise against Castiel’s collarbone.

 

Dean could feel Castiel’s hands working quickly between their bodies, but didn’t take his attention away from mouthing at the young man’s smooth skin until he felt something being carefully tucked into his shirt pocket before Castiel took a step back.  He glanced down to see the ruined panties peeking out at him.  When he looked back up, Castiel was heading for the door, buck naked and absolutely shameless. 

 

They were going out for steak and lobster, he decided.  _Diet be damned_.  He needed protein and lots of it (preferably covered in butter) to fuel the next, very promising-looking, 48 hours.

 

In a flash, they were both dressed and headed out of the Sandover building to start their weekend together.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons for this little verse that I will probably never get around to actually writing out:
> 
> 1\. Castiel wanted to study art in college, but his parents insisted that he studied business.
> 
> 2\. He was a slacker and hung out with the art students. One of the art instructors let him sit in on classes without actually being registered for the course or officially auditing it. Cas couldn't let an art class show up on his transcript. For his required humanities/fine arts elective, he took parent-approved Intro to the New Testament.
> 
> 3\. He blew his way to passing grades in most of his classes.
> 
> 4\. Zachariah Adler is his uncle; that's how he landed the internship.
> 
> 5\. At some point down the road in their relationship, Dean learns about Castiel's love for art and helps him go back to school to do what he really loves.
> 
> 6\. Zachariah tries to get Dean fired once he finds out about Dean and Castiel's relationship. By the time their relationship is public, Castiel is going back to school full-time and is no longer working at Sandover. The plan backfires. Zachariah gets fired for discrimination and Dean gets promoted to Vice President. To celebrate, he takes Castiel on a month long European vacation to visit all the famous art places.
> 
> 7\. Sam and Dean are Stanford-bros.


End file.
